Llegarás al Cielo volando sin alas
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Crossover de Cyborg 009 y Kaleido Star. Un muchacho llega a un circo itinerante para hacer sus sueños realidad, pero pronto él y sus amigos se verán atrapados en una lucha de poderes entre el dueño y los extraños sponsors...


"Llegarás al Cielo volando sin alas".  
Crossover de Cyborg 009/Kaleido Star.

* * *

Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 y Kaleido Star son, respectivamente, de Shoutarou Ishinomori y Junichi Sato. 

Rating: PG-13 por lenguaje.  
Tipo: aventura, acción, fluff, shonen-ai.

Descripción: Joe Shimamura, tras cumplir los 18 años y terminar el colegio, decide cumplir su sueño y consigue una audición para el Lonely Planet Stage, el más famoso y exigente espectáculo itinerante del mundo. Sin embargo, él y sus amigos Jean-Paul, Ivan, Jet y Francoise (junto a la foca bebé Kubikuro) ignoran la lucha de poderes entre el dueño, el famoso coreógrafo y cazatalentos Isaac Gilmore, y los misteriosos sponsors del Lonely Planet...

* * *

Prólogo: _"Vida de chico normal... ¡Adiós!"._

"¿QUÉ?".

"¡Nos tomas el pelo!".

"¿Pero cómo?".

Era el día de la graduación de los terceros en una cierta escuela preparatoria situada en Kanagawa. Cinco de los adolescentes recién graduados se habían alejado de los demás para hablar de su futuro, y uno de ellos acababa de darles una noticia muy especial...

"Sí, es tal como les dije", el guapo muchacho de rebelde pelo castaño que le cubría uno de sus ojos oscuros dijo a sus compañeros, tranquilamente. "En una semana me voy a Tokyo a la audición".

"Pe-pe-pero... ¡Joe Shimamura¡No nos lo dijiste!", protestó Shinichi Ibaraki, un chico pecoso y de cabello engominado.

"¡Somos tus mejores amigos!", añadió Kazu, la cicatriz con forma de cruz en su enorme nariz haciéndose más evidente. "¡Hombre, no es justo!".

"Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos así de chiquitos". Mary Onodera, una chica pelirroja y de una tez morena muy poco común entre los japoneses, hizo un ademán con su mano a la altura de su cadera. "Y aún así nos lo ocultaste todo. ¿Acaso también al Padre...?".

"El Padre ya lo sabe", replicó Joe con toda calma. "De hecho, hoy antes de la ceremonia me dio su aprobación. Para que sepan, me costó más de un mes convencerlo, porque creía que no sería lo mejor...".

"¡Y no lo es!", dijo Masaru Oyamada, el quinto y más regordete del grupo. "Mira, eres el mejor y más fuerte de todos nosotros, y hasta ganaste premios inteescolares en las competencias de gimnasia de Kanagawa y muy poco faltó para que participases en campeonatos nacionales y todo...".

"¿Pero honestamente crees que será suficiente?".

Con esas palabras, Mary cogió un periódico de una de las mesas del pabellón en que estaban, y se lo dio a Joe. Éste dejó el trofeo dorado con la figura que emulaba al Discóbolo, el cual había recibido por sus logros atléticos, en la mesa; entonces, tomó el diario y se fijó en una de las noticias, que ocupaba buena parte de la portada de la sección de artes y espectáculos. **"¡NUEVO ACCIDENTE EN EL LONELY PLANET STAGE¡EN BEIJING, DOS ACRÓBATAS FRANCESES DE 22 Y 19 AÑOS CASI MUEREN AL CAER DE UN TRAPECIO EN MEDIO DE UNA PRESENTACIÓN!".**

"Sabemos que es tu sueño ser un acróbata, y que tienes buenas condiciones y talento. Que incluso había la posibilidad de que tuvieras becas deportivas de la Universidad Gorin", siguió Shinichi. "¡Pero vaya gustos peligrosos los tuyos¿Que no te recuerda lo que esa chica dijo esa vez que lo mencionaste en clases?".

Los ojos de Joe no se despegaban del diario. En su mente, oyó claramente la voz de una chica, una bella joven de ojos tristes y tez pálida, que hablaba con lentitud.

_El Lonely Planet Stage. Es el más famoso espectáculo itinerante del mundo, gracias a sus coloridas y originales coreografías y la destreza de su gente, pero sus audiciones y rutinas son muy peligrosas. Tanto, que existe la 'leyenda negra del Lonely Planet'; o te conviertes en una de sus estrellas, o muy pronto morirás..._

"... Yo...".

"Dinos que lo pensarás de nuevo, hombre", dijo Kazu. "Preferimos tenerte acá o en Gorin en una sola pieza, que allá y en un ataúd listo para cremar...".

"Yo...".

"Joe...".

Los cuatro se acercaron a Joe tanto como pudieron, y Joe tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa. Lo miraban fijo, casi exigiéndole que les dijera que se quedaría al menos un poco más. Pero de pronto, Joe los miró a todos con firmeza, se enderezó y se dirigió a Mary.

"Mary¿no me habías dicho hace una semana que tenías una oferta para trabajar con una diseñadora de Osaka?".

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a la morena, que apenas pudo musitar su respuesta. "Claro, pero...".

Joe miró a Shinichi. "Tú, reportero estrella del diaro escolar¿no conseguiste una beca para la escuela de periodismo de la universidad Waseda, acaso?".

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?".

Pero Joe ignoró la pregunta de Shinichi, y miró a Kazu y a Masaru. "Kazu, tú ibas a irte a Tokyo a probar suerte como mecánico de autos de carrera. Y tú, Oyamada¿no querías trabajar de firme en el restaurante de Okinawa donde el Padre te consiguió trabajo el verano pasado?".

"Sí¿y...?".

"Es lo mismo para mí, muchachos", concluyó Joe, muy seriamente, dejando el diario en la mesa y recogiendo sus premios. "Esta es mi oportunidad, chicos. El Lonely Planet da una audición anual en cada una de las ciudades más famosas del mundo, y si no lo aprovecho tendré que esperar un año más".

"Pero Joe¿tú...?"

"Sí. Sabes, Ibaraki, por eso es que me alejé de ustedes un poco. En vez de trabajar medio tiempo con Kazu y Oyamada, o de acompañar a Mary a sus audiciones o a Ibaraki a sus salidas a terreno... pues me venía a entrenar al mismo gimnasio donde nos acabamos de graduar. Y me pasaba horas entrenando y haciendo ejercicios. Ustedes creían que me iba a acompañar a Ishuki al club de lectura, y cuando me enfrentaron por eso les dije que era por lo de al beca para Gorin, pero ya ven que no era ni por eso ni por Ishuki...".

Los otros cuatro hicieron muecas al oír el nombre de la muchacha mencionado dos veces casi seguidas. Joe sabía bien por qué. Ellos cinco eran huérfanos, vivían y trabajaban en el pequeño orfanato que administraba un sacerdote católico cerca de la playa, y habían tenido que luchar muy duro para poder terminar bien la preparatoria; Ishuki también era huérfana, pero al contrario de ellos era la única nieta de un empresario millonario, por lo cual lo había tenido todo mucho más fácil en el sentido material. Sumémosle a eso el hecho de que ella nunca se integraba a ningún grupo y prefería leer sola en la biblioteca o el jardín de la escuela, y hay que dar por hecho el que todo el mundo pensaba que era una típica niña rica mimada que se creía mejor que el resto. De hecho, en el primer semestre el mayor chisme del colegio había sido la amistad entre Joe y ella, y los cuatro amigos de Joe se habían enfadado con él.

"... Ya les dije que yo no creo que sea tan mala. Conmigo es muy simpática".

"Eso es de seguro porque a esa niña rica le gustas. Hasta creíamos que te pensabas muy bueno para con nosotros, cuando empezaste a prestarle atención...".

"¡No, Mary, recuerda que la vez que se enojaron conmigo les dije esa vez que no me gusta de esa manera!". Joe se puso rojo como tomate, moviendo los brazos exageradamente. "¡Sólo la ayudo a veces, y ella venía a verme entrenar!".

"Y por eso ella dijo lo del Lonely. Para desalentarte".

"Pero aunque eso fuera cierto, Kazu, no lo logró. Estoy más decidido que nunca a ir", y Joe les sonrió. Eso desarmó a los cuatro enfadados muchachos. En eso, Joe se fijó en una niña con un cintillo de perlas de fantasía en la cabeza, que se encontraba cerca suyo; era ella, Ishuki, y lo miraba con sus dulces ojos oscuros.

"Hola, Ishuki", la saludó Masaru, un poco cortante. La chica no pareció darse cuenta de eso, o lo disimuló muy bien; inclinó cortésmente la cabeza, y luego se dirigió a Joe.

"Shimamura... ¿podemos hablar un poco, antes de que me vengan a buscar?".

Los otros la miraron con algo de desagrado, pero por respeto a Joe no dijeron nada. Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"... Bueno", y se dirigió a sus amigos. "Chicos¿me esperarían, por favor?".

Ellos se miraron entre sí. Ya no había caso, pronto tendrían que volver a casa todos juntos...

"Seguro. Nos vemos en diez minutos en la entrada¿sí? Donde el Padre dijo que estaría cuando terminara de hablar con el director del colegio", dijo Shinichi.

"Lo prometo. Vamos, Ishuki...".

Los dos amigos se alejaron un poco del resto de los estudiantes y sus familias, y encontraron un lugar más tranquilo para poder conversar entre los árboles del patio. Se sentaron en un banquito junto a un enorme maple, y Joe vio que la muchacha tenía en las manos, aparte de su diploma de graduada, varios otros más y un pequeño trofeo con forma de una pluma dorada, parecido al suyo.

"Había olvidado felicitarte, Ishuki", fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Joe. "Aparte de ser una de las mejores graduadas de nuestra generación, sacaste el premio de artes con tu libro de poesía, y ya estás prácticamente en la escuela de literatura de la Universidad de Tokyo. Nos lo contó el representante de nuestro salón".

"Gracias, Shimamura. Lo malo fue que mi abuelo no vino a mi graduación, no pudo regresar de Kyoto a tiempo...".

Joe se acordó de que el abuelo de Ishuki, por su trabajo en la empresa, casi nunca estaba en casa, y la chica siempre estaba sola. "Lo lamento".

"No, yo estoy bien". Pero los ojos de su amiga no brillaban, por lo cual Joe no estaba muy seguro de eso. "De hecho, soy yo la que debería disculparme".

"¿Por...?".

"Los escuché. Yo hablaba con la representante de mi clase, y los escuché hablar a ti y a tus amigos".

Joe se sorprendió. Ishuki no era el tipo de persona que se metiera en las conversaciones de otros...

"Shimamura, yo no encajo en tu grupo de amigos, y también sé que ellos me miran un poco mal por lo diferentes que somos...", continuó Ishuki, "pero esa vez creo que tienen toda la razón".

"¿Por qué lo dices, Ishuki¿No me tienes confianza?".

Ella dejó sus premios reposando sobre su regazo, y le tomó una mano a Joe. "Shimamura, sé que es tu sueño entrar al Lonely Planet Stage, y no es pecado quererlo. Pero...".

"Pero ¿qué¿Tú también?".

Él miró a Ishuki a los ojos y se preparó para decirle algo que la cortara en seco... pero se dio cuenta de que Ishuki estaba a punto de llorar.

"Joe¿no te das cuenta?". A él no se le pasó por alto el que la chica lo llamara por su nombre. Mary y las niñas menores del orfanato eran las únicas a quien él le permitía hacer algo así. Ella siguió hablando, su voz ahora temblorosa. "Los dos chicos que se accidentaron llevaban meses en el Stage. La muchacha era una promisoria bailarina, y su hermano un gimnasta tan talentoso como tú. Fue sólo de milagro que salvaron casi ilesos, pero no muchos han tenido su suerte, y eso que eran tan buenos como ellos y como tú...".

Joe no dijo nada, mirando tristemente a su amiga. Las lágrimas le rodaban por la cara.

"Tú eres uno de los pocos amigos que he tenido en mi vida. Me ayudabas con los libros, me acompañabas a almorzar o a la salida hasta que me venían a buscar, me permitías quedarme en el gimnasio cuando entrenabas...". Le tembló la voz un poco, pero cuando volvió a hablar, sonó clara y firme. "Tú siempre estabas conmigo, Joe Shimamura. No quiero que te vayas tan pronto. A tu nivel actual ni siquiera sabes si lograrás pasar la audición, y quién sabe si saldrás de ella ileso...".

Joe miró a la muchacha llorosa, y cerró los ojos. Se vio a sí mismo de niño con sus cuatro amigos, correteando en el jardín del orfanato y ayudando al Padre en la misa y a mantener todo en orden. Luego recordó los años de colegio, desde la primaria a la preparatoria, donde experimentó por primera vez la discriminación por ser huérfano, pero también se contagió del amor por los deportes y la gimnasia artística y rítmica que lo había llevado a ser uno de los más promisorios gimnastas de Japón a temprana edad. Se acordó de los campeonatos donde había competido, de las veces que Shinichi le había tomado fotos que salían en el diario escolar en primera plana, de las cartas de amor que le mandaban las chicas de todos los salones, de las tardes y noches de duro entrenamiento...

Y en eso, Joe claramente oyó la voz de una persona. La del Padre, el hombre alto, sereno y canoso que le había cuidado desde que era un bebé de pocos meses de vida.

_Joe, cada persona en la Tierra tiene un talento especial... Dios nos da en esta vida la oportunidad de descubrirlo y desarrollarlo al máximo. Y en eso, hijo, está la felicidad de cada uno. En saber para qué sirve su talento, y el cómo hacerlo florecer..._

Joe abrió los ojos. Ishuki le había soltado la mano, pero aún lo miraba; ya no lloraba, pero seguía muy triste.

"Joe...", murmuró suavemente. El muchacho suspiró, y se puso de pie tras recoger su trofeo y el diploma de graduación.

"... Te vas, entonces", dijo ella, sin ponerse de pie.

"Perdóname, Ishuki...", respondió Joe, tan dulcemente como le fue posible. "No puedo perder esta oportunidad. Se lo prometí al Padre, se lo dije a mis amigos, y ya lo he decidido...".

Ella bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Ni siquiera intentó detenerlo cuando empezó a alejarse de la banca. Joe no sabía se había realmente comprendido sus últimas palabras, pero no tuvo valor para seguir, sabiendo que sólo haría las cosas peores. Se fue caminando, lentamente, y a pocos metros del lugar se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro. Ishuki se había dado vuelta, pues ya había llegado el chofer de su abuelo que venía a buscarla, y como ella le daba la espalda Joe no pudo ver si estaba mejor que antes o no.

"Lo siento, pero yo...", murmuró mientras la muchacha recogía sus cosas y se ponía de pie para seguir al hombre, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Él decidió hacer lo mismo, y tras darse vuelta se dirigió hacia la entrada. Kazu, Mary, Masaru y Shinichi ya estaban allà, y el Padre estaba con ellos. Todos estaban listos para volver a casa.

_Mi lugar en el mundo... Mi propio destino..._

Joe levantó la mano para saludar a su "familia". La misma que muy pronto dejaría atrás.

_¡Iré a la audición para empezar a buscarlos!_


End file.
